


say you love me more than you ever did before

by stefonzolesky



Series: domestic blunder [5]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Tony wakes up first. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that Gob is still asleep, and makes sure his feet are quiet as they hit the ground.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Series: domestic blunder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	say you love me more than you ever did before

Gob and Tony both try to avoid waking the other up early on Sunday morning. They both have earbuds in from the night before, and they had both issued a half-assed excuse as to why.

Tony wakes up first. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that Gob is still asleep, and makes sure his feet are quiet as they hit the ground.

He moves on his toes to Dove’s bedroom and gently shakes her awake.

“Hon,” He says quietly, watching her eyes blink open. “Where did you put that card we got Dad?”

Dove yawns quietly as she gestures towards the dresser beside her bed and rolls back over to fall asleep again.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Tony shakes her awake again. “You have to go give this to him, alright? It’s Father’s day. I hid the chocolates with the coffee, because he’ll never make it himself.”

Speak of the Devil, Gob’s voice rings out from the kitchen, “What in the fuck?” 

“Shit,” Tony swears under his breath. “I mean, shoot. I’ll take care of this. Stay right here. His ears were ringing or something.”

Tony rushes into the kitchen to find Gob holding up a box of chocolates. “Tony?”

“Why are you in the coffee?” Tony shoots at him.

“Why is there chocolate by the coffee?” Gob fires back. 

Tony sighs. “Father’s day, Gobie.”

“I was gonna make you coffee and then wake Dove up--”

“-- she’s already awake, I woke her up. I was gonna make  _ you _ coffee.”

“Same,” Gob says, defeated.

Tony can’t help but laugh. “Great minds think alike.”

“But fools rarely differ,” Gob finishes. Tony furrows his eyebrows.

“Where did you hear that?”

“It’s something Michael says about us when he thinks that I’m not listening.”

Tony nods. Classic Michael.

  
  



End file.
